Starcraft/Solucja, Kampania Insurrection - Zerg
__BEZSPISU__ Pierwszy etap ostatniej już w nieoficjalnym dodatku kampanii to generalnie kontynuacja wydarzeń z poprzedniej misji, którą rozgrywaliśmy Terranami i Protossami. Musimy na razie niszczyć budynki należące do Terran, poważnym utrudnieniem w tej potyczce są ulepszone w stopniu maksymalnym siły Protossów, zatem straty mogą być niemałe. Tak nie musi być, wystarczy szybko zniszczyć struktury produkujące wrogą armię, zaczynamy od Gatewaya znajdującego się kawałek na zachód od naszej pozycji startowej. Później musimy rozprawić się z Barracks, wówczas przeszkodą są co najwyżej Firebaty. Po zniszczeniu wcześnie wspomnianych przeze mnie budynków od razu mutujemy 2 Hatchery jak najbliżej złóż minerałów i gazu wespańskiego. Już wiemy, że mamy za zadanie zniszczyć wrogie budynki, lokalizację kilku z nich odkrywa zergowski Beacon na południu (jest pod naszą kontrolą). Początek etapu nie da nam niestety żadnej chwili wytchnienia, co paręnaście sekund musimy walczyć ze słabszą jednostką wroga – naszymi przeciwnikami są nacje Terran i Protoss. Tą feralną sytuację możemy zmienić, budując jak najszybciej Spawning Pool, Hydralisk Den i Evolution Chamber. Ten trzeci budynek najlepiej postawić 2-3-krotnie, ponieważ ulepszenia naziemnych jednostek w końcu pozwolą łatwiej zmiękczać Protossów – to oni od początku mają wynalezione wszystkie ulepszenia! Jak sam widzisz, nawet pierwsze zwykłe ataki sił Xel'Naga mogą łatwo ciebie położyć, dlatego spróbuj wspierać się zmutowanymi Sunken Colony (#28). Terranie to też niestety wróg, który może wysyłać bez przerwy wojska niszczące ciebie, zatem wkrótce Zerglingi przestaną mieć znaczenie. Ważne są w końcu Hydraliski, tym bestiom trzeba jak najszybciej ulepszyć atak i opancerzenie. Po ulepszeniach można zabierać Hydraliski także do ataków na wrogie bazy – na północnym zachodzie średnich rozmiarów baza wydobywcza; dosyć mała baza na południowym wschodzie; główna baza wroga na południowym zachodzie – ta sama, z którą zmagaliśmy się w ostatnim poziomie kampanii Protossów. To dosyć dużo jak na pierwszą misję. Najlepiej jest zaatakować niewielką bazę Terran na południu i szybko pójść w rozwój jednostek latających. Bardzo ważne są w tym poziomie liczne Queeny i Guardiany, Mutaliski do niczego się nie przydadzą. Szturmy wroga z nieznanych mi przyczyn słabną, co należy wykorzystać. Ofensywę kontynuujemy, eliminując z gry bazę na północnym zachodzie – tutaj właśnie przydadzą się Guardiany, ale wesprzyjmy je Hydraliskami. Oczywiście ze względu na ograniczone surowce radzę pomału niszczyć pozostałe zabudowania wroga. Ale teraz pozostaje nam walka z głównym przeciwnikiem, misja będzie praktycznie zaliczona po tym, jak wróg nie będzie miał ważnych struktur. Tutaj musimy mutować duże ilości Queenów oraz Guardianów wspieranych przez Hydraliski, które zaczną niszczyć działka fotonowe (#29). Wrogowie nie są objęci money cheatem, tzn. w razie braku minerałów i gazu wróg będzie otrzymywał automatycznie dużą ilość tego surowca, a taka czynność jest powtarzalna. Etap zostanie tak naprawdę zaliczony po wdepnięciu w Beacon nieopodal wrogiego Nexusa (tego samego, co my mieliśmy zniszczyć w misji zatytułowanej jako Syndrea's Assault) oraz pokonania wielkiego statku latającego na północnym zachodzie. Starcraft Insurrection 028.png|Screen #28 Starcraft Insurrection 029.png|Screen #29 Poziom drugi to wyścig z czasem – w ciągu 60 minut musisz zniszczyć wszystkie wrogie Command Centery i jednocześnie mieć w bazie Hive. W tym drugim zadaniu powinieneś zatem wykorzystać taki łańcuch: Hatchery -> Spawning Pool -> Lair -> Queen's Nest -> Hive. To absolutne minimum, ale w twojej bazie jeszcze muszą znaleźć się Evolution Chamber i Hydralisk Den plus kilka Colony. Tyle o tej bazie, teraz musisz tylko szukać Command Centery. Lecąc np. Queenem kawałek na południowy wschód, poznasz lokalizację jednego z takich budynków. Przykładową taktyką do jego zniszczenia jest zaskoczenie poprzez użycie Overlordów pełnych Hydralisków (#30). W sumie w dolnej części mapy nie mamy czego szukać, po prostu niszczymy to, co jest na północy, nie zapominając o Hive. Ponadto naszym wrogiem będzie biały Zerg, łatwo będzie odpierać szturmy z udziałem kilku Hydralisków czy Ultralisków. Tym samym skończymy drugi, bardzo łatwy i szybki poziom. Jeżeli misja wciąż sprawia ci kłopoty, zainfekuj Command Center i zmutowanymi tam Infested Terranami kieruj ich prosto do pozostałych centrów dowodzenia (#31). Starcraft Insurrection 030.png|Screen #30 Starcraft Insurrection 031.png|Screen #31 Klarowne zadanie w tym etapie będzie skupiać się wokół protosskich struktur – Nexusa i Gateway. Musisz je zniszczyć, ale nie będzie to na razie możliwe, dopóki nie stworzysz silnej armii. Startujesz z zapasem 350 minerałów, za chwilę go zapewne wydasz na drugi Hatchery, położony bliżej wespańskiego gejzera. Na razie nie zajmuj bazy wydobywczej z jednego powodu – seledynowy Protoss (jedyny wróg) znów jest od samego początku z odkrytymi wszystkimi ulepszeniami, co skończy się niestety dosyć dużymi stratami na początku. Dlatego znów musisz działać w napięciu i budować potężną armię defensywną, filarem tym razem mogą być Queeny z umiejętnością Spawn Broodlings. Jeśli jesteś pewien, że masz dobrą armię (pamiętaj, że ty stawiasz na ilość, podczas gdy Protoss na jakość) – buduj drugą bazę i chroń ją. Po wynalezieniu Spawn Broodlings mutujemy 6 Queenów, przy czym część niech działa w ofensywie naprzemiennie, rzucając najmocniejszy spell. Tą partyzancką taktyką utorujesz sobie drogę do złóż minerałów i gazu w centrum mapy (#32). Warto zmutować Lair w Hive, by zyskać dostęp do Nydus Canal – niech ten budynek połączy bazę główną z bazą na środku (#33). Wespański gejzer jest też kawałek na zachód od naszej bazy, można tu założyć bazę, ale musimy pogodzić się z niekomfortowymi niestety warunkami wydobywania gazu (zbyt duża odległość i zagrożenie ze strony Protossów, choć mniejsze w przypadku bazy na środku mapy). Ten sam obiekt jest na wschodzie, lecz strzeżony przez Zealoty. Starcraft Insurrection 032.png|Screen #32 Starcraft Insurrection 033.png|Screen #33 Na tym kończę opis miejsc, gdzie można założyć bazy wydobywcze. Pozostaje tylko atak na właściwe wrogie bazy, które kryją obiekty do koniecznego zniszczenia. Musisz w tym celu mutować Greater Spire, a co za tym idzie, mutować także Guardiany do bezkarnej kasacji licznych Photon Cannonów. Podczas eskapady ogromnie uważaj na Reavery i Carriery. Gdy wróg nie będzie miał tych obiektów, misja jest zaliczona. Na początku etapu czwartego będziemy wiedzieli, gdzie jest baza do odzyskania. Strzeże jej jednak wiele wrogich jednostek z frakcji Terran i Protoss – ten pierwszy ma odkryte ulepszenia, co po raz kolejny skończy się dużymi stratami dla ciebie, podczas próby odbicia bazy. Trudno, będzie trzeba jakoś to przegryźć, ale po walkach od razu posyłamy kogoś, by dotknął Lair. Wtedy baza jest nasza, a ponadto startujemy z pokaźną armią. Nasze zadanie polega na zlikwidowaniu wszystkich Nexusów oraz Command Center. Będziemy go zaczynać od mutacji drugiego Hatchery, tym razem bliżej... złóż minerałów. Ogółem nie jest to konieczne, ale i tak nas to nie ominie dlatego, że złoża są naprawdę blisko. Na chwilę obecną musimy pogodzić się z innymi problemami – wiele struktur (w tym Lair) jest bardzo poważnie uszkodzonych, dlatego trzeba szybko uzupełniać ubytki w armii. Nadto kawałek na południu mamy szereg zakopanych jednostek, wśród których jest Defiler. Lepiej tymczasowo nie odkopywać żadnej z nich, bo wokół nich są też wrogie jednostki. Jak na naszą bazę i wczesną fazę gry przystało, wystarczy tylko zmutować Hydralisk Den i Queen's Nest. Od tej chwili produkujemy Hydraliski i Queeny, które będą gotowe oczyścić od nieprzyjaciela drogę na południowy zachód – drogę na wprost do głównej bazy Protossów. Nie musimy iść tunelem, są także trasy alternatywne, podążając na południe, napotkamy się na Command Center brązowego Terrana. Zniszczenie go przy łucie szczęścia zapewni dodatkowe surowce na rozbudowę naszej armii. Zazwyczaj dużo będzie gazu wespańskiego, co ułatwi tobie produkcję Guardianów, tradycyjnie chronionych przez twoje Hydraliski. By nieco ułatwić ochronę bazy, użyj Nydus Canal do połączenia obu posterunków (#34). Eksploruj także północne obrzeża głównej bazy, za chwilę zobaczysz następne złoża i zapewne ochronisz nowo powstałą bazę w podobny sposób (Nydus Canal + Hydraliski + ew. Queeny). Południe mapy zazwyczaj reprezentuje Protoss, szukamy subtelnych metod na zniszczenie Nexusów, polecam drop Zerglingami w pobliże jeden z Nexusów (#35). Od tej chwili naszym wrogiem jest już tylko Terran, szukamy Command Center i niszczymy go z zaskoczenia. Starcraft Insurrection 034.png|Screen #34 Starcraft Insurrection 035.png|Screen #35 W piątym poziomie będziemy musieli porwać Black Morgan na wschodzie. Droga do niej jest długa między innymi dlatego, że brakuje nam bazy, musimy ją założyć, a surowców jest mało. Przedtem należy zniszczyć malutką bazę Terrana wzmocnionymi Zerglingami (#36). Ochronę przed Firebatami zapewniają aż 3 Ultraliski na starcie. Po tym, jak przygotujemy obronę, mutujemy Hatchery i jak najszybciej dążymy do budowy Hydralisk Den (Queen's Nest oraz Spire niestety są zablokowane, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że atak powietrznymi jednostkami mógłby zbytnio ułatwić etap piąty). W sumie tą startową armią możemy zniszczyć pierwsze zabudowania znajdujące się kawałek na wschód od miejsca na bazę. Starcraft Insurrection 036.png|Screen #36 Postanowiłem sobie wysłać Zerglinga drogą na południe, po czym szukałem wejścia na wzniesienie. Odkryłem nagle małą bazę wydobywczą Terran – to należy zniszczyć (#37), a po założeniu drugiej bazy etap staje się co najwyżej bardzo łatwy. Warto tu posłać 2-3 silniejsze Zerglingi, bo wróg nie jest tak głupi, zawsze może wysłać posiłki przeciwko nam. Najlepiej podejść do zakładania nowej bazy tylko wtedy, jeśli mamy kilkanaście Hydralisków do obrony. Mutacja w Lair jest bardzo wskazana, bo po tej operacji musimy szybko wynaleźć Pneumatized Carapace. W drugiej bazie spróbujmy tak ulokować Sunken Colony, by on niszczył SCV, dzięki czemu będziemy mieli więcej minerałów do wydobycia, które zostawi wróg po utracie swojej własnej bazy (#38). By założyć trzecią już bazę, musimy już rozpoczynać szturm na kolejne budynki brązowego Terrana, od razu trudności będzie sprawiać szereg bunkrów – tylko Hydraliski mogą obalić taką blokadę. Mówię to dlatego, że nowa baza będzie dużo łatwiejsza w obronie, przy okazji przecież zniszczysz wrogowi struktury produkujące wojsko. Założenie misji jest zupełnie inne, lepiej cały czas posyłać Hydraliski do niszczenia wrogich struktur, poprzez przemieszczanie się w kierunku południowego wschodu. Tam jest poszukiwany Dropship, pozostaje tylko podbiec Hydraliskiem do Beaconu, by zakończyć scenariusz. Starcraft Insurrection 037.png|Screen #37 Starcraft Insurrection 038.png|Screen #38 Szósty etap zaczynasz, mając niesamowicie potężną jednostkę. To Zergling koloru żółtego, który ma dokładnie te same statystyki, co... Torrasque spotykany w misjach autorstwa Blizzard Entertainment (np. The Final Blow z kampanii Enslavers). Ułatwi ci to znacząco odpieranie ataków wroga, a twoje zadanie znowu jest klarowne – zniszczyć Terranom wszystkie centra dowodzenia. Jednak początek jest praktycznie taki sam, jak w poprzedniej misji – jedyną różnicą jest to, że na starcie masz Hatchery, pozostałe struktury trzeba już mutować. Na szczęście znów masz pełne drzewko technologiczne do dyspozycji. Atakować nas na początku mają same Marine, z tym napakowanym Zerglingiem możesz niesamowicie wkurzyć wroga. Terrańskie zabudowania są naprawdę niedaleko blisko twojej bazy, po odkryciu ważnych ulepszeń wzmacniających Overlordy ślij siłacza do niszczenia budynków. Doskonałym celem są liczne Missile Turrety często pozbawione dobrej obstawy (#39). Ważna jest jednak szybka interwencja, ponieważ tak samo szybko kończą się złoża minerałów, i nagle zobaczysz brak odpowiedniej ilości danego surowca do mutacji Hatchery – nie pozwalaj na takie sytuacje! Dlatego nową bazę zakładaj na północnym wschodzie, a jak cenisz ryzyko, to zmutuj ją kawałek na zachód, po zniszczeniu pierwszych zabudowań Terran na parterze. Dwie bazy na razie starczą, ale w razie nadwyżki gazu zawsze możesz mutować Queeny, Defilery, a po odpowiedniej interwencji pierwszej jednostki – także Infested Terrany (#40). To te zmutowane jednostki powinny być główną bronią przeciwko Command Centerom. Od tej chwili należy tylko szukać na mapie takie budynki i je niszczyć, w efekcie zaliczając poziom. Jeszcze jednym sekretem jest grupa 8 Hunter Killerów w centrum mapy. Licznik zabójstw Devours Childrena potrafi tutaj być naprawdę imponujący: 110 zgonów. Starcraft Insurrection 039.png|Screen #39 Starcraft Insurrection 040.png|Screen #40 Kolejna walka z Terranami w poziomie siódmym, główne zadanie polega na zarażeniu 5 Command Centerów. Leć swoją armią kawałek na północ i od razu dokonaj aktu zarazy (#41), Terran może nie wyśle posiłków skierowanych wobec ciebie. Oprócz tego otrzymasz dostęp do zaledwie dwóch złóż minerałów, choć one szybko się nie wyczerpią. Teraz skręć w kierunku południowego zachodu i zabierz wrogowi drugie CC. Tam powinna stać twoja główna baza, ponieważ jest gejzer wespański. Możesz od razu zmutować 2 sztuki Hatchery, najwyżej nie będziesz miał na chwilę żadnego Drone (#42). Czasami może przelecieć nad twoją armią Dropship, na niego polujemy Queenem i rzucamy Parasite, być może on odsłoni lokacje kolejnych CC. Jednak za jakiś czas wparuje do ciebie biały Zerg – jak zacznie ofensywę, to spodziewasz się kolejnego celu misji. Dodatkowym zadaniem jest zniszczenie Hive wrogiego Zerga. Starcraft Insurrection 041.png|Screen #41 Starcraft Insurrection 042.png|Screen #42 Tak to wygląda, że niewiele większym wyzwaniem może okazać się biały Zerg. Najpierw powinniśmy infekować CC, potem brać się za Zerga, wykonywanie dwóch zadań jednocześnie ciągnie za sobą ryzyko. Masz ulepszenia dla Overlordów wynalezione, zatem prędko mutuj Hydralisk Den, Queen's Nest oraz Spire (przydadzą się tutaj Guardiany). Musisz się też pogodzić z sytuacją, że biały Zerg i brązowy Terran walczą też pomiędzy sobą. Ale w mojej ocenie wątpię, żeby Zerg miał szanse na łatwe niszczenie centrów dowodzenia, wręcz przeciwnie: Terran spojrzawszy na akcję Queenów od razu odbudowuje Command Center. To oznacza, że my możemy okazyjnie wpadać w to samo miejsce i bez przerwy infekując mu tą olbrzymią budowlę. Tą taktykę najlepiej stosować tam, gdzie wróg ulokował bazę w pobliżu niewielkiej ilości złóż. Pomiędzy wszystkimi (albo na upartego, większością) bazami wydobywczymi powinna być zbudowana sieć Nydus Canali, w każdej bazie niech działa jeden Queen i 3-4 Hydraliski do odpierania prostych ataków. Po infekowaniu tych budynków szukamy białego Hive'a na południowym zachodzie. Właściwie cały etap można w ofensywie przejść, używając tylko zarażonych Terran (#43). Starcraft Insurrection 043.png|Screen #43 Terranie i Zergowie ponownie są twoimi głównymi przeciwnikami w ósmym już etapie. Zadanie polega tradycyjnie na zniszczeniu im najważniejszych budowli (Command Center, Hive itp.). Startujemy bardzo skromnie, zatem nie mamy szans, by przypuścić szybki i skuteczny szturm. Rozwijamy się jak gdyby nic i mutujemy najważniejsze budowle. Ale początek misji jest dedykowany chyba najlepszym graczom – wróg dość szybko nas atakuje, my mamy fatalną armię. Z takim impetem musimy szybko budować podstawowe struktury pozwalające na mutację jednostek (Zerglingi i Hydraliski). Jeśli tego tobie mało, możesz też zmutować 2-3 Sunken Colony, to dosyć łatwo powstrzymuje opór przeciwnika. Północ okupuje Terran, a Zergowie są na wschodzie, najlepszą taktyką jest skupienie się na jednej frakcji. Równoczesny atak na obie frakcje jest możliwy tylko dzięki Queenom i Spawn Broodlings. Bardzo w tym etapie przyda się wsparcie Guardianów, nawet niewielka ilość może być pomocna – wystarczy chronić je tylko Hydraliskami, tak kiedyś postępowaliśmy w pierwszym etapie tej kampanii. Ja bym opowiedział się za tym, byś jako pierwszych pokonał Terran, są wyraźnie słabsi od białych bestii. Warto posłać do ataku także samą Queen, niech ona zarazi CC (#44). Wydatnie to ułatwi ataki na białego Zerga, gra tylko wymaga niszczenia mu najważniejszych wylęgarni. Oprócz tego za pozbawienie Terrana ważnego budynku otrzymujesz surowce. Przykład, surowce dodatkowe są świetną okazją do produkcji Infested Terranów, które będą eliminować kluczowe budowle w drodze do celu. Najtrudniej jest zdecydowanie zaatakować bazę główną wroga, ale jego słabym punktem jest to, że ścieżką północną możemy prowadzić taktykę partyzancką z użyciem Guardianów (#45). Niszczymy mu tym samym liczne Colony, pozwalając np. Infested Terranom wpakować się do wylęgarni (tylko nie idziemy całą grupą, lecz pojedynczo). Pamiętajmy także o Lair, który jest budulcem bazy wydobywczej na południowym wschodzie. Starcraft Insurrection 044.png|Screen #44 Starcraft Insurrection 045.png|Screen #45 Wracamy do walk na dużej mapie, od teraz twoje zadanie koncentruje się wokół wszystkich protagonistów, którymi kierowałeś w poprzednich dwóch kampaniach do gry. Musisz ich zabić, nie interesuj się zbytnio czasem na górze ekranu, martw się bardziej swoją bazą. Tak jak w szóstym levelu, na początku otrzymujesz niesamowicie silnego Zerglinga (statystyki są nieco gorsze, ale wciąż rewelacyjne do nabijania licznika zabójstw). Nadto masz 2 bazy startowe, nie bój się rozwijać obu jednocześnie. W prawej od razu pozbądź się Creep Colony, przez co zyskujesz idealne miejsce do ulokowania drugiego Hatchery w tej samej bazie (#46). To przyspiesza dopływ gazu, a dodatkowe minerały do wydobycia są kawałek na północny zachód, od strony twej prawej bazy na południu. Tu możesz spokojnie mutować kolejną bazę wydobywczą, tylko nie zostawiaj jej samotnej, niech budynku chroni paręnaście Hydralisków i 1-2 Overlordy. Głównym wrogiem w etapie jest Protoss, ale przeszkadzać nam będzie też brązowy Terran. Starcraft Insurrection 046.png|Screen #46 Do ataku na bohaterów można przystąpić w każdej chwili. Andraxxusa eliminujemy jako pierwszego, tylko najpierw niszczymy struktury obronne (#47), a potem wysyłamy 24 Scourge prosto do tego lotniskowca. Podobną ilość posyłamy do Charlie Vane i Black Morgana (na upartego wystarczy nawet 12 Scourge). Ostatni krok to atak z użyciem Spawn Broodlings, za cel bierzemy czerwone i fioletowe jednostki w pobliżu świątyni – to Edullon, Demioch oraz Jack Frost. Ten ostatni, jeśli zostanie wyeliminowany, niszczy nam sporą część wszystkiego wokół swej pozycji, wystarczy nam, że do ataku nie poślemy żółtego Zerglinga. Kiedy wszyscy bohaterowie zginą, etap dobiega końca i przechodzimy do finałowego poziomu. Starcraft Insurrection 047.png|Screen #47 Poziom dziesiąty może przypominać na początku to, jak zaczynaliśmy ostatni etap kampanii Protossów – olbrzymie wrogie armie skierowane przeciwko nam, atakujące nasze jednostki. Tym razem są to Zerglingi, które łatwo padną ofiarą naszych Guardianów i licznych Sunken Colony. Etap zaczynamy właściwie ze wszystkimi strukturami, które ocalały (między innymi Hive i Hatchery). Mamy dużo surowców, więc musimy je przeznaczyć na budowę Hatchery w pobliże złóż minerałów i gejzeru wespańskiego, lokacje łatwo jest odkryć. Twoje zadanie polega na zabiciu Cerebrate. Wcześnie mówiłem o surowcach, tego jest wiele ton do wydobycia. Najlepszą metodą na drogę do ostatecznego zwycięstwa okazuje się przyjęcie postawy takiej, by tylko wydobywać surowce. Oczywiście musimy mutować Spawning Pool, Hydralisk Den oraz 2-3 sztuki Evolution Chamber. Możemy teraz siedzieć jak mysz pod miotłą i konsekwentnie zbierać armię oraz wynajdywać ulepszenia broni i pancerza. Co więcej, od początku wiemy także, gdzie ulokować dodatkową mniejszą bazę. Robimy to pod warunkiem, że przyłączymy go przez Nydus Canal, a samej bazy będzie pilnować wiele Hydralisków ze wsparciem Overlorda. Ataki Zerga z czasem będą robić się silniejsze, dlatego miejmy w pogotowiu Hydraliski, Guardiany, Queeny i Defilery z Plague. Najsilniejszy szturm z reguły jest przypuszczany na najsłabszą bazę, ale Nydus Canal ten problem rozwiązuje (o ile on też będzie dobrze chroniony; #48). Mówiłem o taktyce poweringu (intensywna ekonomia), tak więc na południu jest miejsce na drugą bazę wydobywczą. Do Hatchery będzie trafiać także niemała ilość minerałów, za to nieduża ilość gazu. Ale ogółem to Hydraliski pozostaną najważniejszą jednostką etapu, drugie są w kolejności Zerglingi. Warto zerknąć na północ w poszukiwaniu jednostek koloru żółtego – podlatujemy do nich Mutaliskami, by przejąć to wojsko. Tylko najpierw wyczyść pobliski teren od Sunken i Spore Colony, przy użyciu Guardianów. Wrogich Zergów jest dwóch – biały i fioletowy, pierwszy na pewno będzie nieco groźniejszy, to pod jego kontrolą jest Cerebrate. Surowców jest całe mnóstwo, przebieg walki partyzanckiej znamy, tylko teraz systematycznie eliminować białego Zerga na południu, aż dostaniemy się do tego budynku (#49). Gdy Cerebrate zostanie zniszczony, kończy się nieoficjalny dodatek do gry. Starcraft Insurrection 048.png|Screen #48 Starcraft Insurrection 049.png|Screen #49 Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft